Monsters (SYOC)
by Mookiebear12
Summary: All we ever been are Monsters… Everyone has called us monsters… They clearly don't see those monsters that walked the streets, eating people, tearing them limb from limb. But now it's different they say It's truly is different. Like I believe them. LIKE ANYONE BELIEVES THEM! But NO! I'll show them. We'll show them who are the real monsters…Right?
1. OC Stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead.**

**Hello you sexy babes you… Way to start off a first impression for the my first SYOC …-_-… Anyways, forgetting that introduction. Let's start…**

'_All we ever been are Monsters… Everyone has called us monsters… They clearly don't see those monsters that walked the streets, eating people, tearing them limb from limb. But now it's different they say It's truly is different. Hehe… Like I believe them. LIKE ANYONE BELIEVES THEM! But NO! I'll show them…We'll show them who are the real monsters…Right?' _I think to myself as we walked towards the destruction that has all of Them around it... Clearly not afraid of Them.

**Hmm… Suck-ish way to start off this story huh? This is somewhat a mutant species story. Takes places in America in Seattle, Washington. On the date October 29, 2014. Season will start with Fall and All ages are accepted. PM you're OC to me...Or review...don't really care.**

**Here are the Species that will be in this story.**

**Hunters- Hunters are beast like creatures that appears human. I mean they have the appearances of humans until you see their eyes when angry or transform. Their eyes glow a light amber-ish color. They are stronger than vampires and faster no matter how young or old they are (meaning 177 year old hunter vs 300 year old vampire… Hunter would win unless the vampire had a ability that would help them defeat or fee from the hunter. They also have abilities like mind-reading, taking away pain, can control others, Shadows their presence or others ect. ( Get Creative with their abilities) They can also eat human food. A silver bullet to the heart would most likely be killed or injured severely. **

**Vampires- You all know what Vampires are but mine our a little different. They are able to walk in the sun, and somewhat appear normally but they are very somewhat pale. But the eyes are a golden-white color. But when they transform their eyes turn blood- red. They are some perks to being a vampire then being a hunter. They won't died if they are hit by a silver bullet, some vampires can control their abilities faster than hunters can, and they have same abilities as the hunters. (Like I said before get creative) A wooden bullet to the heart would mostly likely killed them or injured severely**

**Witches- I don't have to explain this so you know what to do.**

**Humans- I know I don't have to explain this, but I should tell you that if you have a human OC they can get abilities to so I guess they will be call Mutants or whatever.**

**Shifters- Can take the appearances of anyone or animals. Can't tell if they are a Shifter or not. **

**Half Demons – Half demons are Vampires and Hunters mixed. They can have the appearance of a Vampire or Hunter but their eyes would be a golden-white color. They are stronger than Vampires and Hunters. They pretty much have the perks of a vampire and hunter. Also can eat human food and drink blood. They heal faster than others. Their eyes changed red if anger or fighting and then combines a mixture of red and amber when full on rage and black when the loose it. Most likely the OC parents were killed because they refuse to give up the OC. Not many produce this offspring.**

**Human Half Demons - Pretty much like a Half demon but their appearance are human. The eyes are normal color. They take longer to heal if they are half human. Not many can be produce because of the Vampire and Hunters elders.**

**Any who, Here is my OC. **

**Update: Name is HEALTH Scott not Heath Scott... Made a typo... Also forgot about one of his weaknesses.**

**BASIC INFO**

**Name: Health Scott **

**Age: 254 years old**

**Age they look like: 16 (Age he stopped ageing)**

**Grade: Senior in Highschool**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: December 21****st**

**Nationality: British/Russian**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Species: Human Half Demon **

**Abilities: Can take any pain away whether mentally or physical, can Shadow his presence and others.**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Body Type/ Skin color: Slightly pale, but fair-skinned. Has mid-low upper body build but still somewhat skinny.**

**Height/ Weight: 5'9, 149 lbs.**

**Usual Hairstyles/ Color: Black straight mid-length hair with bangs all over his face.**

**Eye Color: Light hazel**

**Scars/ Tattoos/ Piercings: Has a scar that somehow never healed on his left check.**

**Spring Clothes: A white shirt with a red hoodie and cargo shorts, black converses, and black beanie.**

**Summer Clothes: A dark grey tank top, black skinny jeans with white converses. A red hoodie tied at his waist in cast it rains. Still has his black beanie.**

**School Fall Clothes: A white V-neck with a baggy dark grey sweater jacket unbutton, faded black skinny jeans with white converses, also still has black beanie.**

**Fall Clothes: Keeps his skinny jeans and white converses, changes to baggy dark grey long sleeve shirt. Still has his beanie**

**Winter Clothes: Same jeans and converses, changes to baggy black long sleeve sweater. Still has his beanie.**

**Sleepwear: Sleeps in a black tank top and shorts.**

**Appearance changes: Hair is longer where he can tie his hair in a pony tail.**

**BIO INFO**

**Background(Before Z-day): Will be explained in the story.**

**Family: (State Species)**

**Mother- Nicole Scott (Born Human turned into Vampire after Heath Birth), Dead**

**Father- Damien Scott(Half Demon), Dead**

**Aunt- Alexis Scott (Human), Alive**

**Sister - Elisa Scott (Human), Alive**

**Recent Background: Was in the Art Room with his sister watching him paint until 3 of Them broke down the door.**

**Reaction to Z-day: Doesn't really have a reaction to this, but all he knows is he and his friends have to survive.**

**Personality: Happy, you would never see him sad. He is kind, sweet, gentle, understanding and carefree. He loves helping people in need, but can't really seem to help himself. He only acts like this so people won't worry about him. He pretty much gets used a lot but piss him off and you are totally fucked. ALso very protective over his younger sister since their parents died after she was born.**

**Likes: Painting, listening to his music, helping people, drawing, playing music with any instrument.**

**Dislikes: Hurting others he is close to, saying goodbye, people dying, Them**

**People who they would get into fights with: Really doesn't get into fights but will hurt those who hurt his sister**

**People who they would befriend: Nice, kind-hearted people who will stand up for themselves.**

**Love Interest: He really isn't interest in love, but it someone is interested in him he won't hesitate to show his love and affection whether boy or girl.**

**Any Fears?: Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning)**

**Any Addictions?: Candy**

**Any Illnesses?: No**

**Any Secrets: He shadows his Vampire/Hunter side. So no one knows he is Human Half Demon.**

**Strengths:**

***Knows Unarmed Combat**

***Good under Pressure**

***Not easily over powered.**

**Weakness:**

***Cares too much about people**

***Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning)**

***Can get persuaded easily**

***Will go into a murderous rage if someone dares harms his friends or sister.**

**WEAPONS AND STUFF**

**Weapons in School (Can use fists and abilities if you don't want them to have weapons): Unarmed combat.**

**First Set of Weapons: Has Two European Long Swords**

**Second set of Weapons: Doesn't changes his weapons.**

**Alright there is my OC.**

**BASIC INFO**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Age they look like:**

**Grade: **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: **

**Nationality: **

**Race: **

**Sexuality: **

**Species:**

**Abilities:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Body Type/ Skin color: **

**Height/ Weight: **

**Usual Hairstyles/ Color: **

**Eye Color: **

**Scars/ Tattoos/ Piercings: **

**Spring Clothes: **

**Summer Clothes:**

**School Fall Clothes: **

**Fall Clothes: **

**Winter Clothes: **

**Sleepwear: **

**Appearance changes: **

**BIO INFO**

**Background(Before Z-day): **

**Family:**

**Recent Background: **

**Reaction to Z-day: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**People who they would get into fights with: **

**People who they would befriend: **

**Love Interest: **

**Any Fears?: **

**Any Addictions?: **

**Any Illnesses?: **

**Any Secrets: **

**Opinion on My OC: **

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**WEAPONS AND STUFF**

**Weapons in School (Can use fists and abilities if you don't want them to have weapons): **

**First Set of Weapons: **

**Second set of Weapons: **

**Don't have a Deadline yet so… Bye…**


	2. OC List

**Monsters Casting List**

Health Scott

Elisa Scott

Lily Wolf

Viktor Vocov

Ian Finn

Blake November

Khristyana Winchester

Victoria di Caos

Jacob Henrick

Michael Bishop

Dainty Trestorous

Mikhail Siyiah

Phil Angelo

Tobby Philips

Leo Sigurd

Lykke di Caos

Britannia di Caos

Kimberly (Kimi) Night

Hiroshi Daitoryu


	3. Attention Narwhales!

**i might not update until next week because of me being sick…i mean i been throwing up everything i eat or drink since yesterday. so sorry guys! :( ****But i'll make the first chapter longer than it already was to make up for not being able to update this week! :3 also updated the list.**


	4. Health's Journal (Diary)

**sup, you sexy peoples! here is a preview! YEPPPIEE! :3 THIS NOT THE OFFICAL FIRST CHAPTER! i just wanted to show you guys how Health feels toward his so called 'sister' and introduce Lily who helps Health.**

**M-Anonymous: thank you, I'm feeling better where I can eat and drink so YAY! :3**

**Awesome D.T: Thank you for the virtual flowers and card! They were awesome and I feeling better already…Maybe I just had "You're gonna throw up everything you eat or drink for two days straight" sickness. :3**

**okay, READ NOW!**

* * *

**(Health POV)**

Y'know sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve to live or to be even born in this world. Oh you want to know why? Well here you go. I…I had this dream where my younger sister was smiling at me and she was only in her underwear. Then somehow I ended up on top of her, forceful kissing her and I liked it. Yeah, I'm a fucked up person. I woke up after that feeling extremely disgusted with myself and her being in the next room wasn't helping. I ran out of the apartment and up to the roof where I freaked out. Then I met someone.

* * *

_(Enter Flashback)_

_I ran up to the roof, where it was pouring rain. I dropped to my knees and curled up into a ball. I heard the door open but I didn't care._

'_I don't deserve to live.' I think over and over again. I felt small arms go around me and I stood up to see a little girl with crimson hair that goes a little below her shoulders and with bangs that reach down to her cheeks, with very light blue eyes._

"_What's wrong?" her blue eyes looked at me with worry. "Do you-"_

"_I'm a monster! I should die!" I shouted as I stood up and punched the closest thing to me which was a wall. Pictures of Elisa and me kissing started flashing through my head. I grabbed at my head, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" _

"_Please stop! Y-You don't deserve to die. Please just stop!" She pulled me into a hug and I stopped my tantrum. I crouched down and hugged her back. _

"_Thank you." I muttered under my breath._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Her name is Lily Wolf. She's 8 and very kind and innocent, always sneaking into my sister's and I apartment when we are there and sometimes when we're not there. She stays next door to us and always checks on Elisa and me (mostly me). Oh look at the time, 6:30 a.m. Got to make breakfast for Lily and Elisa. Bye!

* * *

**Btw, this Health's journal…No it's not a diary it's a journal… I'm sorry if its boring I just wanted to Y'know.**


	5. Found my book!

**I FOUND MY IDEA BOOK FOR MONSTERS! Woohoo! After a week of searching for the book I finally found it. Yay! Expect a chapter for Monsters at the end of this week! **


	6. All is Calm or is it?

**Let me just say a few words before you read this chapter... (Directed to my math teacher) I. Fucking. Hate. You! Why the fuck do you always yell at me? And do you know what toothpaste and toothbrush is? Of course you don't otherwise I wouldn't have smelled you stinky ass breath 5 feet away from me. 5 FEET… YOU. NEED. TO. BRUSHED. THEM. TEETH! I mean, at Christmas time I gave you at least 5 packs of breath mints. I thought you would take the hint as in USE THEM! But no where do I see the packs after I came back from Christmas break… ON THE FUCKING DESK WHERE I SET THEM DOWN FOR YOU! And I bet there still there aren't they? Did you not like them? I can take them back and get you ones that you'll like? UGH!**

**Ok, that was more than a few words… Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

_'__Time to wake up…'_ Health thinks to himself as he turned off his alarmed. He stood up of out bed and yawned before he proceeds to make his bed and walked to the shower. "Got 30 minutes before Lily bursts through the door." He muttered. He turns the shower on and started stripping out of his bed clothes until he's fully naked. He looked in the mirror take his appearance in. Slightly pale, but fair-skinned. Has mid-low upper body build but still a little skinny. Black straight mid-length hair with bangs, light hazel colored eyes. He traces the scar on his left cheek. He jumped into the shower and quickly washes and rinses himself. 'At least 20 minutes left…'

Health quickly walked back to his room and started finding clothes for him to wear today. He grabbed a white V-neck, a baggy dark grey sweater jacket, faded black skinny jeans and white converses. He quickly dressed and started brushing his hair. After he felt satisfied with his hair, he grabbed a black beanie and puts it on. He listened and waited for the crimson haired girl to burst through the apartment, but she didn't. Curious as to way the crimson haired girl was nowhere to be found, well at least not in the apartment. He made his way to the Kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

"Hello, Healthy!~ " His sister, Elisa sang in a song voice and not after she said that, Lily had came out of nowhere and jumped on to Health's back.

"…" Health continues to cook, but acknowledges them with simply nodded his head. After a few more minutes, Health sets the food on the table and waited for Elisa and Lily to eat. While they were eating, Health takes in their appearance.

Lily is short and petite. She stands around 4'1. She has really light blue eyes and crimson hair that goes little below her shoulders with bangs that reach down to her cheeks. She wears a black hoodie that has Gir from Invader Zim **(AN: That show is the shit!) **with the words that says "I HEART CUPCAKES" in white letters(HEART is in pink) and cupcakes surrounding Gir, black skirt with knee high black and pink socks, with black hi-top converse. Always seen carrying a black stuffed bunny.(Unless in school, she would put it in her backpack.

Elisa has an hourglass figure and has rather large breast. She stands about 5'8 and slightly pale, but fair skinned. She has light green colored eyes, and black long(almost below her butt) straight hair, with bangs that cover the left side of her face. She had on a white long sleeve with the sleeves being black and having Nirvana Smiley sign on it, black skinny jeans with black knee high converses with buckles on them.

Health then grabbed the plates and told the girls to wait for him at the door. Doing at they were told, the girls waited on Health to finish cleaning the kitchen.

"Bye!" Lily ran out the door, leaving Elisa alone. Elisa walked over to the closest window to see Lily jumping onto her school bus like she always did.

"C'mon, little sis. We must go to the dreaded place called _school_." Health said bitterness, not liking the fact that Lily left before them. Usually Health would drive her to school, but it seemed that Lily had a change of plans.

* * *

_(At school)_

Health and Elisa just had ran into 3rd period (Due to Elisa convincing Health to make some 'U-turns' Aka. Going to the arcade). They both stopped mid-way to their respected seat before the teacher called out there names.

"Health…Elisa…Nice of you to join our class." The teacher said with so much bitterness that you could taste it.

"I would say nice to see you, but that would be a lie, Ms. Tanner." Elisa said smiling while Health let out a chuckle.

"Hmph…" Ms. Tanner glared at the siblings while they both took their seats.

After a while, Elisa started drawing mindlessly doodling crosses, stars, the teacher being eaten **(AN: *wink* *wink*)**. This continued for a while until…

"Elisa!" A voice worse than the sound of nails on a chalkboard pierced everyone's ears. Elisa put her head up and looked at the old bag who is known as Ms. Tanner. "Are you paying attention?" Ms. Tanner sneered.

"Yes." Elisa smiled innocently while Ms. Tanner looked like a red tomato.

"I want the truth. Now!" Ms. Tanner growled.

Elisa glared at the teacher with as much venom as she could. "Ok, here's the truth. Honestly, your voice sounds like the sound of nails on a chalkboard… No, I take that back… It worse than that. It's to the point where I rather jump rope with barbwire. Actually, I rather do that than listen to you bitch for hours upon hours. This class is worse than Hell itself,"

The class was silent while Elisa was talking. Health knew that it wasn't the end for this.

"Brace yourself, kids." Health broke the silence while covering his ears. All looked at Health and soon realize to cover their ears.

The pure hatred that Ms. Tanner had on her face was funny to Elisa, "GO TO THE OFFICE!" Her usually jarring speech became higher as she screech out her words. The students were really glad Health say something otherwise some might have gone deaf.

Elisa smile wider than before, "Thank you!" Elisa called out happily, and proceeded to walked towards a door. A thought occurred in her mind. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 1 minute before the bell ranged. She turned around and chuckled darkly," And stop dressing like a slut. Your short ass skirts and low-cut tops won't do anything for that wrinkly ass body you have." At that moment the bell rang and Health ran to Elisa and grabbed her by the hand before Ms. Tanner could yell again and bolted out the door.

* * *

_(In the Hallway)_

The hallway was filled with kids trying to go to lunch or their next period. Health had went down another hallway to the art room while Elisa told him she'll catch up.

"Where is he?..." Elisa looked over a crowd of kids, but still didn't see her tall Russian friend. "How the hell do you miss a fucking giant?... He like over 6 foot and I can't find him." At that moment, she saw a tall slightly overweight figure walking to his locker. She ran up to him and yelled. "VIKTOR!" He jumped slightly as he turn and looked down at his short friend. "Hello" his Russian accent filled the air.

Viktor stood about 6'6 and was slightly overweight around the stomach, a slightly pale skin tone. He has brown colored hair that cut in a buzzed cut and dark brown eyes. He had on a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans with black work boots.

"Hello, Giant!" Elisa said, letting a smile spread across her features. Viktor just nodded and turned around to get whatever he needed. After he did that he closed the locker and focused his attention on the girl in front of him. "What period do you go to lunch." Elisa demanded.

"After Ms. Tanner's class…Why?" Viktor questioned.

"Okay, Bye!" Elisa began to run away only to bump into something. A yelp filled Elisa and Viktor's ears as Elisa looked down to see a girl around 14 on the ground. "Um…Ah…Are you okay?" Elisa said as she helped the younger girl up off of the ground. Elisa got a good look at the girl.

The girl was skinny and flat chested. She stood about 5'2, a rosy fair skin tone, shoulder length pink hair and was tied into twin tails with large red ribbons, and jet black eyes. She had on a red blazer, white full-sleeved shirt underneath and a red pleated skirt. She also had a large red bow on the collar, black stockings and brown shoes.

"I'm fine!" The girl replied happily.

"Okay…My name is Elisa Scott," Elisa then pointed behind her where Viktor is, "That Giant over there is Viktor Vocov."

"Dainty Trestorous." Dainty said as she looked at the time, "I have to go to my friends. See you later!" Dainty waved at the two and ran towards the lunch room. Elisa turned to Viktor.

"As I said before…BYE!" Elisa went to a full speed sprint towards the art room.

* * *

_(At the art room_)

Elisa bolted through the door and slammed it.

"Hi!" Health smiled happily as he continued painting a girl **(Cough-Elisa-Cough) **in a white dress in sea of flowers.

"Sup!" Elisa looked around the room and noticed no one was in room besides them. Usually, the teacher would of yelled at her by now. "Where Mr. Asshat?"

"He went to the nurse. He was coughing up a lot of blood…" Health continued to paint. Elisa sat on the closest chair and watched him paint. This continue for a 30 minutes until there was a lot of screaming and from what Health could hear Flesh being eaten. Then there was silence...

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, but this was needed. I had rewritten 7 of theses and out of them, this was the best. **

**Update: Fix some of the grammar errors. (I need to start proofreading the chapters, but I'm too lazy to do that.)**

**Please ask question if you're confused and review. :3**


	7. Nope, Not Calm at All Part I

**Yep back with another Chapter of Monsters. Why? Because I wrote 2 chapters for Desolation and I want to balance it out so Monsters gets another chapter. **

**Enjoy Chapter!**

* * *

Health and Elisa stood still for god knows how long until three figures broke down the door. They had multiple bite marks. _Human bite marks…._Not Vampire or Half Demons or Human Half Demons…_HUMAN! _

"You got to be fucking kidding…Please tell me this is a joke." Elisa looked her brother who shook his head a got into a defensive mode. After she said that the figures started shuffling towards the siblings.

"Get away… I don't wanna hurt you." Health growled. Then he noticed that their hearts weren't beating.

"I don't think they care…" Elisa said, as "they" shuffled towards them. Elisa grabbed some scissors and threw them at the closest one of "them". The scissors hit it dead in the heart, yet it kept moving like it didn't affect it. "Hmm…" Health's eyes began to change crimson red as "they" got closer. Elisa took notice to this and ran up to where "it" was and snatched the scissors. She dodge the incoming attack when the "thing" tried to take a bite out of her, but not before she stabbed "it" in the eye. Health went to action as he charge at one and ripped its head off. Then, he grabbed the last one by the head and crushed it.

"Take the brain out or ripped or decapitate the head…" Elisa said more to herself than Health. She walked towards the window. "Well, _that's_ interesting." Wondering what his sister meant, Health walked towards the window and looked through. "Let's put this into 2 simple words… Fucking. Chaotic." And Elisa meant what she said.

Students practically running other students over in an attempt to get away from the fleshing eating monsters. Elisa saw Ms. Tanner running away only to trip and is devoured by "Them". After they were finished, the only thing left of Ms. Tanner was bones and parts of her clothing was scattered. _'__I should feel bad… Yet, I don't.' _Elisa sighed out loud and turned to her brother. "Bro, if it's like that outside, I don't wanna know what's happening in the school. Or in Lily's school."

"We should find survivors 'cause both you and I know there is some here. Then we go get Lily whether the people we find don't want too or not." Health said smiling.

'Of course, he can keep smiling… Stupid brother…' Elisa thinks to herself. "We also need go get Lily." Elisa said making it very clear to Health that all she wanted was to go get Lily, she then grabbed a broomstick and broke the broom-thingy part.

"Let's go."

* * *

_(About 10 minutes before.)_

Khristyana Winchester was walking in the hallway, seeing as she was late to class due to…reasons. Khristyana looked about 17. She is pale skinned and has a curvaceous and slim figure. She stood about 5'2 and has slightly curly hair that reaches above her shoulders and is a flaming red color. She beautiful lime green eyes and wears a black tank top with black hoodie along with dark blue capris and lavender high tops.

As Khristyana walked through the halls she hears a loud scream filled with agony stopping her in her tracks. She runs toward the source of the sound to see a young freshmen boy being ripped apart by three boys…no "things". And they just wasn't ripping him apart, but eating him. She notices their skin was a grey tint and had bite marks on them.

"What the hell?..." Khristyana said as she stares at the now limping "things" coming towards her. "Oh fuck no!" Khristyana reached into her bag and pulls out a Smith & Wesson Model 439 and points it towards the middle one and fires. The bullet went through "its" head. The remaining two shuffled faster at her now. "Guess you two want to play? Alright then, let's play."

* * *

_'__What?...Where am I?'_ Were the first thoughts that went through Hiroshi Daitoryu as he woke up in a field near the highschool.

Hiroshi looked 18 and was senior in highschool. He has cream blonde colored hair that's about shoulders length and a long strip of his hair on the middle of his face going over the left side of his nose. You wouldn't see it, but his eyes were a golden color because him wearing red framed spectacles. He had on a white muffler with black ends, a plain black jacket, a black T-shirt with a skull symbol and white jordans.

Hiroshi looked around notice a bloody letter in his hamd and started reading it.

**_'_****_Hello Hiroshi,_**

**_Your uncle and aunt, Alikay Argent and Rose Argent, have been kidnapped by some…abnormal people._**

_'__Huh?! Kidnapped?!'_ Hiroshi thinks to himself as he felt horrified that his family was kidnapped. _'__Wait the letter said "Uncle and Aunt"?...and abnormal people…What does that mean?' _He continued to read further into the letter.

**_You are a "Half Demon". Your real father, Ryuki Daitoryu, _****_is a Hunter while your real mother, Reina Daitoryu, is a Vampire. I don't know why you family has been kidnapped, but I'm looking into this "kidnapping".'_**

Hiroshi felt relived, but still horrified even more than before after he read that he was a "Half Demon" and that his "Mother" and "Father" were really his Aunt and Uncle. Then he looked on the bottom of the letter. There was just one word at the bottom.

**SURVIVE**

Hiroshi heard a loud scream from the highschool and rushed. He ran faster than he knew he could and found two student being corner by 8 of "Them". He notices there were blood splatter on their clothes and bits and pieces of human flesh and a bite mark on the arms, legs, neck, ect. He felt his eyes changing and charge forward, ripping 3 of "them" to pieces in seconds. "Go!" He shouted at the two cowering students, they stood shocked and nodded before running inside the school. Hiroshi dodged one of "Them" as "it" lunged at him. He grabbed its neck and ripped it off. After he did this, he used "its" head as a soccer ball and kicked it at the closest one to him. The makeshift soccer ball hit the "things" head and took "its" head off. The now decapitated "thing" fell to the ground without making a sound. Another one lunged at Hiroshi and grabbed his arm. It had inhuman strength, then again so did Hiroshi. He grabbed "its" arm and ripped it off before it got a chance to bite him. He took the arm swung downwards at "its" head. He then threw the arm at the "thing" on his right hitting it squared in the face. Hiroshi got tackle by the last one and "it" was about to take a nice little(large) bite out of him before he grabbed the top of head and crushed it. He threw the dead body aside and stood up.

"Wow…" Hiroshi muttered as his handy work. He was surprised he did this much damage in under minutes and at his newfound abilities. He saw a steel baseball bat in the distance and ran to go get it. "Better than using my hands…" With that being said he ran inside the building. Before he did this he notice two figures on the roof, but ignore them.

* * *

'Why are people eating each other?' Blake November question herself as she stare down at what used to be people, but now fleshing eating monsters.

Blake only stood to about 5'8 and looked about 15. She's very pale and slim with no curves. Her hair color is a deep black with blue streaks, short at the back while she has a long slanted fringe that covers her right eye and her eyes color are bright green. She has a nose stud and her ears are pierce twice in each ear. She had on a dark truffle neck top with no sleeves, ripped baggy black jean and her dark red sneakers with some wrist bands.

'I need to get out of here.' Blake turns around and begins to run toward the exit until she notice a boy. She recognizes him as Mikhail Siyriah.

Mikhail stands at 5'11 and is about 17. He is slightly tan but overall fair and has a muscular body. He has long but shaggy hair reaching to his bottom of his neck with a red streak dyed hair across his left eye and sliver colored eyes. He had slash scar across his left eye and had on a white dress shirt, black jeans with a leather jacket

"HEY!" He called out to Blake who simply stare at him. He walked over to her and had this 'I'm a psychopath killer' on his face. "Say lets me and you get out of here." Mikhail said already knowing what she is. Mikhail would usually attack anything, but decided against it this time. She looked at him, no trace of emotion on her face.

"Fine." Blake said with caution, keeping her guard up while they exited the roof.

* * *

Health made sure to keep his little sister was at arms distance while they open the door to the hallway. "Well, that's just _more_ interesting. " Elisa voice rang out in the hallway. There was blood scatter everywhere, maybe a couple of bodies and then just bones.

"Well someone was someone's lunch." Elisa said a attempt to lighten up the mood which it did.

"You can still make jokes, huh?" Health started towards the stairs, carefully not to slip on the blood that littered the hallway.

"Problem?" Elisa said as she stands closer to Health as they carefully, but quickly walked down the stairs. That is until when they turn to they saw one of "them" standing there, bumping against the wall over and over. Health nature instinct was to kill it, but was grabbed by Elisa, silently telling him to a wait a second. Elisa creeps over to it and kicked it in the gut and pushed it back into the staircase with a moan. She watches as "it" hit the ledge of the stairs and flipped over, falling down and smashing its head on the bottom step.

"Why did you do that?" Health question as he looked at "It" and then at his sister.

"Because… I was bored so I kicked the undead bitch…" Health laughed a little and continues to walk down the stairs. _'__Or I could have my way with you…' _She mentally added as she ran quietly to catch up with Health. They both quietly walked down towards the front entrance. _'__It's too quiet here…Where are all the ugly bitches at?'_ They both turned down turn down another hallway. "Well, that answers my question…" Elisa said under her breath. The hallway was filled with "Them" and they couldn't turn back because somehow a couple of "them" manage to get behind them.

Health growled, knowing he and Elisa would have to fight. Both of them or one of them was probably going to get hurt and he refuses to let Elisa get hurt. _'__I need to come up with a plan…'_ Health thinks as he gets into a defensive mode once again. He started sensing three beings coming from in front of them. He knows what they are and that only wanted to make him protect him sister more than ever. In less than a minute the horde of "them" is cut down in size. In a flurry of blood and gore, you see three girls. One would say they look like sisters, but Health knew that wasn't quite right. In a few more seconds the entire horde was gone. Elisa held a look of disgust as the three step forward. The oldest one points at Health.

"I know you're a Human Half Demon, despite how well you have hidden it. You should know I dislike Half Demons, but I will help you protect your sister." The oldest one said as she stood looking at Elisa and Health who had both frozen at when she stated Health's was a Human Half Demon. Elisa glared at the woman and turn towards her brother.

"We don't want or need her help. All I want is to find Lily." After she said that, Health snapped out of his frozen state and took in the appearance of the girl.

She looked about 18 and stands about 5'6. She had long blond hair that was in a French braid, and Golden-white eyes. She had fair skin, but pale to a degree and has an athletic body with an hourglass figure. She had on loose fit black jeans with blue running shoes that the jeans fit over and bag a little, with a green t-shirt and a black jean jacket over the top.

"How do you know that?" Health said already wanting to leave and find Lily.

"Simple. Me and my daughters have been around for more than a millennium." She gesture to the girls behind her. "And I'm a Half Demon in my own right."

"This is Britannia, my eldest daughter." She pointed to girl on her right.

Britannia looked about 15 and stands 5'5. She long dirty blonde hair which is in elegant curls, and blue eyes. She has fair skin, tanner than her mother and an hourglass figure. She has a piercing with a chain and cross in her right ear and wears a Lolita style dress, in black and knee high white boots. She also had one of those tiny top hats that she wears to the right of her head.

"And this is Lykke, my youngest daughter."

Lykke looked about 16 and stands 5'8. She had pure white long hair and puts it in a ponytail off to the left of her head and golden-white eyes. She has pale skin and a hourglass figure. She also has larger breasts than her mother and sister. Her left ear is pierced on the lobe and cartilage, where a chain of gold that connects to both by a clasp and hanging on a separate chain is the Celtic cross and wears a whit mini-skirt with black fringe with black thigh high socks with a garter belt, white Maryjanes and a black with white fringe blouse that hangs loosely off her shoulders.

"And I'm Victoria." Victoria stares at Health, "While I might not like you, I respect the love for you sister, and in time I will come to enjoy your company."

**_"Get Away!"_** A voice from the lunch room sounded.

Health was gone in a second and running towards the source of the sound.

"That nice… Leave your _human_ sister with a Half Demon, a Vampire, and Human Half Demon." Elisa started muttering things under her breath. She turn towards the three girls and looked at them. "Hmm…" She sat down near a wall and waited.

* * *

Health ran with inhuman speed to the lunch room. He stopped when he saw the girl that Elisa bump into before _this_ happen. She was corner by one of "them" with a blue pendant. There was 6 people on the ground that were ripped apart. Health looked around and notice the fire extinguisher was on the wall and grabbed. He ran at it and used some of his strength to knock it out the window. He dropped the fire extinguisher and focus his attention on the girl.

"Jillian…Salome…Roellick…Sheldon…Trish….Arthur…Why?" the girl mumbled. Health stare at the girl confused before he remember the 6 bodies.

"Hey, it's okay... As for your friends, they gave up their lives so yours could be saved…" Health smiled at the girl, trying his best to confront the girl until the girl hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

Taken aback by the sudden state of the girl. "Y-Yeah, welcome…" Health had a light blush. From the looks of her she had one too. "What's your name?"

"Dainty Trestorous."

"Well, Dainty… I'm Health Scott. It's a pleasure to meet you." Health smile sweetly at the girl. "Oh… Come with me, please?"

"Ok!" Dainty said a little too quickly. Health nodded his head and grabbed Dainty's hand and walked out of the lunch room.

* * *

**Short, but very much needed. **

**Feel free to ask questions if confused. **

**Now off I am to take a much needed nap.**

* * *

******Khristyana Winchester- Shifter**

******Hiroshi Daitoryu- Half Demon**

******Blake November- Human Half Demon**

******Mikhail Siyriah- Hunter**

******Victoria di Caos- Half Demon**

******Britannia di Caos- Human Half Demon**

******Lykke di Caos- Vampire**

******Dainty Trestorous- Witch**


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I'm not home as of now. I'm on vacation and my mother took away my laptop for not trying to socialize with my other family members. Mother you don't even like them... Oh and when I'd tried to socialize with them... Um, someone was hung out the window because they had put their slimy lizard in someone else (ME) bed. Yeah, that wasn't a very nice experience (-_-). Anywho, I've been typing on my phone so expect it soon. Again, I'm very sorry for not updating so please forgive me. :(


End file.
